To Die For
by toujourspepe
Summary: [AU][KK]He saw her and instantly fell in love with her. She felt the same as well. But what will happen if the complications of work seep through trying to break them apart? Will he hold on to her love? Or will she let go of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first fic so forgive if it's not so good. This is for my bestest best friend, Murasame Warrior (you can visit her page/profile...) who helped me (Thanks for editing!) and encouraged me to post this little blahblah! Please RnR!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RK or any of its characters sigh... but I wish I did. Someday, I AM gonna own it! Bwahahahahaha! hackhack

**Summary**: AU KK He saw her and instantly decided on pursuing her. But what will happen when the complications of work seep through trying to break them apart? Will he hold on to her love? Or will she let go of his?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stellar**

Chapter 1: Subway

_My life is brilliant_

_My life is brilliant _

_My love is pure _

_I saw an angel _

_Of that I'm sure _

_She smiled me at the subway _

_She was with another man_

The early morning rush was getting to his nerves. Darn it because his car was borrowed by his father ... and it puzzles his why, of all people, he wanted to use his son's car. The people were noisy, careless and sometimes, impolite. He was waiting for the subway train to arrive when he caught up with his friend, Sanosuke Sagara. His friend's hair was unmistakable in a crowd of ordinary people; the ribbon that was tied around his forehead was flowing like a tail and that ridiculous outfit he always wore. "Kenshin! What a surprise to see you! Where's your car?" Sano greeted him. "The person who I call father borrowed it." He said.

"The new one?"

"Yes."

"Kao, stop fidgeting like hell! This isn't the first time you're going to the office!" Sano said to a girl standing beside him. She had long ebony hair that hang loose on her shoulder, blue sparkling eyes and a tall slender body. She was beautiful and she caught Kenshin's eye. The sound of the train jolted him and the three of them went in. Inside, Sano introduced him to her. "Kenshin, this is Kaoru." Sano said. The girl, Kaoru, stretched a hand to him, "Hi. I'm Kaoru Kamiya.", she said with a smile. "And Kaoru, this is Kenshin." Sano said. Kenshin himself stretching a hand to her. "Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you, Miss Kaoru." He said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too." Kaoru answered smiling also. Their handshake was unhurried and purposeful, like feeling each other's hand that was gentle yet firm. His was a bit calloused and rough and her felt almost like Kenshin's but not quite, there is still that womanly softness in hers that captivated Kenshin to know her more. The three of them fell silent for a while and allowed him to concentrate on this new woman. He was already thinking of ways to know her better and eventually, make her fall for him. But there is a catch; he **THINKS **that she is Sanosuke's girlfriend.

_But I won't lose hope_

_No sleep on that, _

_'Cause I've got a plan_

He doesn't actually have a plan. All he thinks about is how to get that girl to be his. 'But she's Sano's girlfriend!' His conscience said to him. He jerked out of his ponderings when the train jerked to a stop. When they got out of the train, he heard Sano say, "I'll see you later Kaoru." "Okay, later." came the reply and a swift peck on the cheek as he watched them say their goodbyes. "Nice meeting you again, Kenshin!" She said to him. He nodded, saying, "I hope to see you around, then." As they separated to go to their destinations. The smell of jasmine was lingering on him and it made him wonder where it came from. It definitely is not his kind of musk. He glanced at his hand and brought it up to his nose and took smelled a whiff of jasmine. Yes, it was from her and how he liked her scent.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, _

_You're beautiful, it's true _

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'cause I'll never be with you_

Or so he thought. Sano, on the other hand, was amused to see Kenshin in a daze. His friend was never like that, he was always alert and sensitive to his surroundings. 'Could it be that he… aww man… no way, no way…' he thought. 'Kaoru…Kaoru Kamiya…" Kenshin kept repeating in his head. If only she wasn't taken. Well, honestly, it wouldn't matter I she was taken or not. What Kenshin wants, Kenshin gets. After all, he was one of the most powerful men in the nation because of the business they, he and his father, run. They work with the CIA, the FBI, the Pentagon and the White House to stop attacks aimed to destroy the country. But thankfully, his work is not as hectic as it seems just a bit of hell. Scratch that, work was_ always_ hell. At least, he got something to take his mind off things. The only problem was that, Kaoru was Sano's _girlfriend_. He wishes to the stars that what he thinks is not what it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? So? Whaddya think? Is it fair enough for an amateur like moi? Please, please, PLEASE! Review! REVIEW! It's just that small scroll bar with the 'Go' button down there! If you will review, it will be greatly accepted and I will try to experiment with your suggestions. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I will update ASAP. I Promise! crosses my heart and hopes to die Sayonara! **


	2. Musings and Discoveries

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! And I want to say sorry for all the typos i made in the first chapter! I was so careless! Sorry! The STELLAR word that you saw in the first chapter was a typo…the song was supposed to be stellar by Incubus but I changed it to beautiful by James Blunt.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK...but I truly, madly, crazily wish I did! sob

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Die For**

Chapter 2: Musings and Discovery

Kaoru was simply mesmerized by the man she just met. Her heart was beating so fast! She actually thought of him as handsome. That was some feat since Kaoru Kamiya was never really attracted to men so much.

He was the exotic type. His flaming red hair contrasted with the dark colors he donned. He was just a few inches taller than her. He had cream-colored skin that was loved by the sun. He had a nice lean body that seemed to suit him well. The way his clothes draped over his form qualified under the 'sexy' category. His hands were slightly hard, calloused and rough, just like hers. His fingers were the type that she liked best, long and slender. But what was truly interesting was his face. He had an angular chin, a firm jaw, a small nose, raised forehead and on his cheek, an 'X' mark. A scar that was supposed to destroy his beautiful face but instead, making it more gorgeous and unique. '_His eyes', _Kaoru thought…yes, his eyes were the most intriguing. His eyes were orbs of violet with sparks of amber. The violet seems soft and kind while the amber made him look fierce and stern. He was perfect, perfect to the point of obsession.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice Saturday when Sano's friends decided to stay at his house. Sano was busy ordering Kaoru around to do decorate the house. "Kaoru do this, Kaoru do that!" was repeatedly heard which made Kaoru very annoyed.

"Why don't you this yourself? Besides, you're the one holding this get-together!" she said angrily.

"Awww, Kao. I know that deep inside, you like it!" Sano said.

"But there's one thing I can't do for you and you know what it is."

Sano wrinkled his nose at the thought. He remembered eating burnt pancake for breakfast and an indescribable meat for dinner. "Yes, that has been taken cared of already. I will not endure another food torture from you."

"Then what's the point of inviting people when you can't feed them?"

"I told you, I fixed it already."

"You hired a chef?"

"No."

"Then, who's gonna do it? Obviously, it will not be you. You're far too lazy…"

"I SAID SOMEONE'S GONNA DO IT!"

"Ah well, I finished with the decorating so may I go to Misao's place?"

"No."

"WHAT! WHY NOT!"

"Because I don't want you to."

"DAMN YOU! AFTER LETTING ME DO YOUR SHIT—"

"Watch you're language, little missy…"

"I don't care! I'm going to Misao's whether you like it or not!"

The sound of a car pulling up, the opening and closing of a door, and a door bell was heard.

"Whatever Kaoru… I ain't hearing a thing! Except the door bell."

"WHAT! Come back here, Mister Crappy Pants! We're not over yet!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Kenshin was alarmed to hear Sano having a verbal match with a woman…_Kaoru_. '_They're living together!_' His stomach dropped. He couldn't accept the prospect that his woman was lost forever! He even claimed her his already. He can now qualify as a raving lunatic.

Sano opened the door to find him, stiff and pale. "Kenshin! So nice to see you, my man! Are you okay?"

Kenshin merely smiled and nodded. He bowed his head and shuffled his feet as Sano held the door so he could enter. As soon as he lifted his head to see the embellishments in the house, he was welcomed by a vase that was going to hit him on the face. His eyes flashed with violent amber and with his lightning reflexes, caught the vase just in time. He turned to Sano with his eyes still blazing amber, "Sano, I think it's not a good idea to greet your guests with flying vases." he growled. "KAORU! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sano shouted. No one came. "I'M WAITING! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT MUCH LONGER OR YOU'LL MEET YOUR MAKER BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" Sano said, aggravated. "What the hell do you want now?" Kaoru shouted back, emerging from the second floor, swiftly going down the stairs and stood in front of Sano, not noticing Kenshin. "You—had—almost—hit—Kenshin! You had almost hit Kenshin with your magical tricks! Haven't I told you not to throw these stuffs around since I don't get them for free! DIMWIT!" Sano spat.

"Wha—Kenshin?"

"Yeah! KENSHIN!" Sano gestured to his left.

Kaoru's head turned so fast to the left and saw Kenshin staring intensely at her. His eyes had those fading wisps of amber that was triggered by the flying vase. Kaoru blushed furiously and said, "Kenshin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw the vase at you. It's for Mr. Crappy Pants here. I'm soooorry!" She said, her eyes turning from icy blue to warm blue. Kenshin just smiled and said, "It's no problem. I didn't get hit." "Well, I will go now. By the way, when's the one to cook the food gonna arrive? I mean, I could do it if you want to." She said turning to Sano. "He just arrived." Sano said, his chest swelling with pride. "What? Kenshin's the cook?" Kaoru asked, surprised. "Yep and a thumping good one at that! Unlike someone I know who doesn't even know how to boil an egg." A violent glint flashed in Kaoru's eyes but she shrugged it off. "I gotta go. I'll be back later. No thanks to you, idiot!" She said to Sano. "Bye Kenshin." she said shyly as she steeped out the house. "Don't come back!" Sano cried after her while Kenshin was waving at her.

As the door closed, Sano brought a hand to his head and ruffled his hair. "Ugh…**SISTERS**—and what you do with them. _Sisters!_ It rang through Kenshin's head and he grinned.

"What're you grinning about?" Sano asked, irritated.

"Nothing. She's your sister?" Kenshin asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I thought she was your girlfriend or something…"

"WHAAAT! GIRLFRIEND! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! NO WAY! I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE'LL GET MARRIED! SHE'LL DIE A SPINSTER IF YOU ASK ME!" Sano said, apparently disgusted with Kenshin's inquiry.

"But you never told me about her."

"Well she was in Europe for a time, so I never actually got the chance to introduce you to her."

"You've got different surnames…"

"Well, as you know, my dad died so Mom remarried."

Inwardly, Kenshin gave himself a sigh of relief and a pat on the back. Thank the heavens she's not attached. Yes, finally! He felt more compelled to pursue her after his discovery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is, folks! The second chapter of my ever-so-detailed story of Kenkao. Did you like the little twist I made? There's the toolbar with the 'Submit REVIEW' and 'Go' button. So GO SUBMIT REVIEWS! Thanks! All the love from me!**

**P.S. To the reviewers of my work…THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO A BEGINNER LIKE ME!**


End file.
